


Fever or: A Boy and His Dog and Their Wolf

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Cock Bondage, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Genderplay, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marking, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Sharing a Body, Shaving, Sort Of, Spanking, Teasing, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: March 1980. The wolf makes its presence known before the full moon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Fever or: A Boy and His Dog and Their Wolf

Remus’s body was burning up from pre-moon fever. He’d had to open his pyjama shirt in front, but he was still sweating. There was a dull, slow, thumping ache by his left temple, and he was considering just giving up and going to bed. Sometimes he managed to sleep a little in the run-up to the cursed transformation. The mere thought of having to move from the sofa was painful, however, every joint currently felt like they belonged to an eighty-year-old suffering arthritis. What did not quite fit with his body’s descent into something decrepit and sickly was Remus’s erection, which appeared to be of the more unrelenting variety.

He put a trembling hand over it, produced a noise between a wince and a moan as he pressed down on it. Pain and relief, if only there was a simple choice for him. He would be stuck with the hurt and the anguish and the animal arousal all night, and the day after. Then the monster would take over, have its way with him, leave him crushed and exhausted when the night was over, hopefully not completely broken.

Sirius would be there to mend him. Remus’s cock spasmed, the mere hint of a memory, the name taking shape on the tip of Remus’s tongue, that was enough to bring a bit of uncomplicated pleasure to him. Sirius would be there, loving him through it, taking care of him after. Maybe before, too.

Remus strained his ears. Sirius had been in the bathroom for some time now, and although he didn’t want to be presumptuous, Remus was pretty sure that this meant there was sex in store for him. Sex of the variety the wolf liked.

He closed his eyes, cradled his swollen dick and sat as still as possible. It still hurt. He only opened his eyes again when he heard the bathroom door open.

“Hey.”

Sirius smiled gently at him, and Remus rocked a little on his haunches, watched this gorgeous apparition.

Sirius was wearing some sort of dressing gown, probably a woman’s one. It was short, barely reaching halfway over his bare thighs, and of a shiny, pale lilac colour with a pattern of large black and white flowers on it. His black hair fell in loose, slightly damp waves to his shoulders. He was clean shaven, beautiful eyes painted a little and his lips shiny with lip gloss. Remus could smell something new on him from several feet away, could smell the perfume of flowers, like a lush meadow in summer. 

It made no sense to give something like this to the wolf, he found himself thinking, then reaching out anyway because he needed his lover so very badly.

“Let’s see if we can make you feel a bit better, yeah?” Sirius said. He moved slowly and gracefully, making an effort to perform, coming to a sensual stop right in front of Remus’s spread legs. Remus scrambled awkwardly with his hips only to find that they were just as slim as they always were. The fabric covering them was thin silk, almost like water against his clammy hands, and he felt and felt, then fumbled with the sash tied around Sirius’s waist.

“Mmm,” Remus got out with some difficulty, opening the gown like it was a long-awaited Christmas gift. Part of him wanted to tear the wrapping off and expose him, the other part wanted to savour and gorge himself on inch after glorious inch, bit by bit, until all of him had been laid bare and vulnerable just for Remus. All his. 

He stroked his lover’s hips on the inside of the dressing gown and watched his groin intently. Every pube was gone, every stretch of skin was smooth alabaster, shining out from within its protective layer of silk. Sirius’s dick was soft and short and chubby and had flushed a pretty pink and it was doing funny things to Remus’s insides, the vulnerable, smooth state of it. Innocence he so rarely connected with his lover was now there in spades. He leant in and hid within the garment, placed a careful kiss on Sirius’s genitals. So warm and cushiony underneath his lips. He held his lover’s hips proprietarily, all his for tonight, all his. The wolf would want in too, though.

Remus rubbed his face over the bare, freshly washed, squishy bits, then put his mouth just before the hipbone began, found his mouth on sheer, white skin. He had teeth. He bit down, part of him wanting to be gentle, part of him needing to claim this right now.

Sirius sighed softly and kept still, Remus gnawed and then sucked, hard. Released the flesh, watched the stark purpling mark, shiny with spit, shaped just like his human mouth.

Remus gave an apologetic squeeze to Sirius’s bum, placed another kiss on his soft, hot little cock. Remus knew it would be more fair to suck him off, at least enough to get him hard, but that possessive, unreasonable part flaring up at the back of his head liked the idea of a soft, pretty object that would serve as the receptacle for monster and man’s pleasure tonight. Sirius looked so sweet like this, sweet like he never normally looked. 

Remus felt his lover’s hands on his head, gentle fingers scraping through his hair, slowly scratching his scalp and sending potent waves of pleasure down Remus’s spine, making his dick jolt and pulse with pleasure, almost enough just on its own to make him come.

Remus pulled at the sash, threaded it out of the dressing gown. One last pull made the whole thing slip off Sirius’s shoulders and Remus inhaled sharply when the fabric fell down along Sirius’s body, exposing every bit of him, pooling gently around his feet. Remus’s fists were clenched around the sash and he had to calm himself down, had to almost coax the animal within to let it go.

He touched Sirius’s hand although he knew that was a bad idea as soon as he did. Sirius shook his head once, glossy black hair bouncing around his stunning face. Remus touched his dick again instead, still flaccid although it was twitching a little. 

“Yeah. Not my balls.”

Remus kissed him again, the mark he had left, the cute pink cock. He left the balls alone but let the sash rub over all his other sensitive bits, silky fabric and silky skin, stretched the sash out over his bare thigh and admired the colours. His lover’s skin was white as snow and the light purple brought it out handsomely. Brought out the fresh bruise, too. Remus’s head was so heavy he felt almost hypnotized. Like he was under an unwitting imperius curse, but the monster responsible had decided not to use it for pain, after all. What purpose might it have?

“Mmm,” Remus articulated, all the while his bony fingers felt stiff and uncooperative when he fondled Sirius’s dick, when he tried to get the ribbon around it. It was broad, easily able to cover Sirius’s bits up. Too long as well, but then that would mean a nice big rosette instead. It was extraordinarily intimate, to have Sirius’s dick like this in his hands, to have full reign of it and yet it remained almost completely soft.

Remus leant back on the sofa with a satisfied grunt to admire his handiwork through droopy eyes, thumping ache in his head. Sirius’s dick was just about covered in a sleek, shiny bow. Pretty and trapped and all Remus’s. He hadn’t tied it hard at all, and he watched Sirius’s hand gently feeling himself before apparently concluding that it was fine. Sirius bent over him, gave him a soft kiss with his sticky, shiny lips, then began undressing Remus. Remus let him, watched through the exhausted muddle in his head. When Sirius got to his prick he felt the wolf pounce back to the frontlines, let out a growl that was eager and aggressive in equal measure. Sirius grinned and winked at him, mascara-heavy lashes fluttering, and Remus pushed his thumb into his lover’s mouth, made him freeze on his knees between Remus’s legs, hands gripping Remus’s pyjama trousers and halfway done pulling them off. Remus and the wolf watched contentedly how he made a show out of sucking Remus’s thumb, taking it deep and suckling ever so innocently with his glossy lips, his eyes looking up at Remus. Remus made him get a bit closer on his knees, took his rigid, leaking erection in hand and hit it repeatedly against the side of Sirius’s face. Sirius moaned around his finger.

“Want it in your mouth?” Remus rasped out.

Sirius moaned again, eyes going comically cross-eyed. Remus pulled his thumb out from his mouth, felt a pleasurable lurch in his stomach when Sirius didn’t want to let go, when his hot red mouth chased after Remus’s finger. Remus pressed his dickhead all over Sirius’s lips, spreading lip gloss and precum around, then let his lover suck on the head. Soon after Remus was coming, the wolf howling with pleasure when it realized how greedy Sirius was for their come, how easy it was to get him to swallow. Remus held his head, held his own dick, watched intently how Sirius’s throat worked, listened to the joyous moans coming from that same throat.

“Got you hard?” 

Sirius grinned broadly, soft dick slipping out of his mouth when he looked down on himself.

“Getting there, yeah.”

“Mmm,” Remus said contemplatively. The wolf was lying in an exhausted heap at the back of his mind, tail wagging and making soft, snuffling noises. “Come lie on my lap?”

“Sure.”

Sirius got up, and Remus felt another extremely nice tug in his belly. The bruise was coming along just fine, and Sirius’s dick looked uncomfortably swollen beneath the lilac silk tying it up. Sirius got down on him and Remus pushed on his hip to get him to lie face down. Remus sighed contentedly at the view. Sirius had parked his arse in Remus’s lap and the look of it was rather exquisite. He felt Sirius stretch out and get comfortable.

Remus opened the thick, muscular cheeks carefully, peeking at the hairless crack, spotting the tightest of tight little holes, all pink and virginal and just for him to expose. 

Remus let go, then let his hands move slowly over the body splayed over his lap. They checked on the slight curve that formed his waist, the sensual swell of his arse, the well-developed muscle in his back. He rubbed a thumb over each individual back muscle he could find, marvelled at the strength within. And that skin. The softness of that skin, not rough and masculine like it maybe should have been, but smooth and plush and creamy, like marble made from velvet. His eyes went a bit blurry, but he could still feel the luscious texture at his fingertips. 

He blinked and became aware of it. Of It. The wolf, it was the wolf who was checking out Sirius; the monster within was taking a good look at what was Remus’s. Measuring it up. 

Remus could feel his heart pound in his chest from sudden fright, trying and failing to make sense of the muddle in his head. The wolf was a monster, the wolf wanted to procreate, the wolf wanted to tear everything else to pieces. What was he doing?

He tried to breathe normally, then became aware of Sirius watching him. He had turned his head to the side, was leaning it on his arms, his beautiful torso still stretched comfortably and on display. He must have noticed that Remus was freaking out, that there was something wrong in his head. His eyes were as beautiful as things got in this world; and nowadays so damned expressive. Remus could see the contemplation, the mild hint of… No, not worry. Not regret, nor anger. There was care there, a calm sort of comfort. He wasn’t scared at all.

“Going to breed me?”

Remus bit his lip and let both his hands and his eyes travel back to Sirius’s behind. Round, proud muscle that was so very squeezable. 

Right. That was what the wolf was supposed to be doing. That was what the wolf wanted Sirius for, Remus had seen it confirmed over and over these past few months. It was what he had explained to Sirius, or rather what Sirius had deduced for himself. Remus, for obvious reasons, got too embarrassed to talk much about it. The wolf used its day or two a month of cohabitation to try to get Sirius pregnant. Neither man had bothered to explain the futility of these attempts to the wolf, and besides, Remus thought all the evidence pointed to the wolf not being a great thinker anyway. It saw a hole it needed to fill, that was as far as it went. But here the wolf was, admiring the body of Remus’s lover. Actually admiring the beauty of it.

“Accio lube,” Sirius muttered, and Remus looked up and saw that he had found one of their wands wedged between the sofa cushions. Three different bottles came flying to a precise halt on the armrest in front of Sirius. Sirius looked back at Remus with a raised eyebrow, twirling the wand between his fingers so that ruby red sparks flew out of it.

“Middle one,” Remus mumbled, blushing a matching, deep red. It was embarrassing to think of how much they fucked, of how much lube they consumed. How often Remus got fucked… He forced the thoughts away, genuinely a bit worried about what his wolfish alter ego might say if he figured out the natural way of things. That Remus, when alone in his head, much preferred… 

But no, the wolf wasn’t stirring, didn’t seem to make anything particular of Remus’s guilt-ridden, mortal thoughts.

Sirius dropped the wand and handed him the bottle he had specified, which was of the oilier variety. Remus fumbled with the cork, devastatingly self-aware once more, left temporarily alone in his head because this was something the wolf had zero understanding of. Why they weren’t allowed to just hold Sirius down and penetrate him however they wished. 

“You’re so tight,” Remus muttered sluggishly under his breath, trying to get a single, slick finger past his lover’s rim. It was apparently not happening. He could feel Sirius shift uncomfortably in his lap. Remus was about to give up, but then he ended up pouring more lube straight over his lover’s arse instead. Lots and lots of it. He smiled to himself, feeling a bit like a child who was getting away with something, and used both hands to rub the shiny oil all over. He could feel his dick stir, as well as the wolf. This was more like it.

Sirius made a happy noise and stretched out again; Remus hadn’t even realized he had tensed up. His arse looked exquisite like this; juicy and shiny and full, so good to the touch. Unspoilt, too. Remus felt that animal thing stirring again, had to bite his lip. Gave one arse cheek a harsh pat, almost a slap…

Sirius moaned softly for him, Remus did it again and listened greedily to the wet, smacking noise. Remus took his cock in one slick hand and found it completely hard. He rubbed it into the buttock closest to it, watched contentedly how it looked. Hard red veiny dick rubbing into plump white velvety goodness.

“Could I maybe -” Remus broke off mid-sentence. Sirius turned and looked expectantly at him, resting his face on his muscular arms. 

“Hmm?”

Remus looked down timidly, gave Sirius’s bum another hard pat. The wolf was pricking its ears, Remus thought, and Remus himself was holding his breath, waiting for judgement.

Sirius took several seconds to think, and of course Remus knew that this wasn’t his thing at all. He wondered if he should have kept quiet; Sirius would have been happy for him to mark him in other ways. Bite his neck and cover his face in semen. That was more his cup of tea.

“Go on then, six proper ones. Make it as hard and dirty as you like.”

Remus had to grab his dick hard to stop himself from coming, and simultaneously felt himself salivate, like a canine on the scent of something rare and tender and delicious.

“Dirty?” he repeated hoarsely, trying to make his dick lie over the small of Sirius’s back instead, clearing the way to Sirius’s arse. It was such a gorgeous sight.

“Maybe you need to punish me for how much of a slut I am?” Sirius suggested, twisting his neck further and giving Remus a teasing wink. “Just think about how many people I’ve fucked.”

Remus and the wolf growled as one, a veritable storm of jealousy rising like bile from their belly. Remus barely noticed how Sirius’s grin morphed into a satisfied smirk before he turned and laid face down on his arms.

“How many?” Remus got out, his voice almost breaking from emotion.

Sirius laughed harshly into his arms and Remus didn’t even consider it before he slapped him hard over his left cheek.

“Fuck! You don’t really think I’ve counted, do you?”

Remus hit the other cheek too and listened breathlessly to the shocking noise. His palm stung already.

“I was around fifteen when I lost count.”

Remus’s chest heaved with new emotions. He didn’t think Sirius was lying.

He hit him again anyway, watched the muscle resist, watched the white skin blossom.

“How many times did you fuck Marlene?”

Sirius turned his head again to look at Remus. His eyes were hard, but then Remus supposed his own must be, too. He raised his hand, hovering above, and enjoyed the fact that Sirius could see.

“Once as an adult. Not sure how much the hundreds of hours exploring and poking into each other’s holes when we were kids count for.”

Remus swore angrily and hit the other cheek, could feel the burning hurt underneath. He had been too young, but then it wasn’t really his fault. At least there had been whatever childish consent could be gotten between Sirius and Marlene. Remus could see now how that had seemed a luxury to thirteen-year-old Sirius. Remus could feel a sense of calm settle over him, and unsurprisingly a sliver of regret. He shouldn’t have gone there, there was nothing good to be had there and he knew it. Speaking of good, though…

“Who was the first boy you had sex with?”

“You were.”

Remus started coming the second he got the confirmation, wrapped his smarting right hand around his prick and rubbed it out over Sirius’s redraw arse. Sirius winced when it hit his bright pink bum, long white stripes that both the wolf and Remus agreed looked perfect in a purely decorative sense. The wolf was nagging at the edges of his thoughts as soon as he’d finished coming, suggesting they at least use their fingers to get it inside of Sirius’s sadly empty hole.

“That’s six,” Remus whispered, the lie felt soft and merciful on his tongue. Sirius, who was still looking at him, didn’t correct him. He was smiling a little, his face so beautiful it almost looked innocent. Almost.

Remus slid his hand over his lover’s bum and Sirius swore and squirmed on Remus’s lap, but didn’t pull away or tell him to stop. The skin was hot to the touch wherever it had been spanked, semen thick and gross and cooling. It was all very thrilling to both man and wolf. He held the cheeks open as well as he could with one hand and circled a come-slick finger over the tiny little hole the wolf took such a keen interest in. This time it gave a little and Remus found a strange, purring noise coming from his throat. He poked his digit inside, just to the first knuckle, and watched the rim tighten around it, properly gripping his finger. He pulled out slowly, watched intently how the rim struggled to pull him back. 

“My come inside you,” Remus explained distractedly, although of course Sirius already knew what this was about. Remus slicked the same finger up with more of his spilled seed, then carefully pushed it back inside. The white looked nice, almost soothing on the tender skin, on the vulnerable pink insides. The wolf was still purring.

Remus didn’t attempt to get more fingers in, didn’t even push his single finger much deeper. Sirius had never seemed to like prostate stimulation in the same way Remus did, didn’t like anal much in general. He stayed tight around Remus’s finger, but the little hole became increasingly wet and sloppy, and both the wolf and Remus were quite mesmerized by the way it looked. Gently winking back at them, churning around Remus’s finger, slurping on their come. He could almost understand now why Sirius liked kissing him when he looked like this. Almost.

“Wanna sit up and we can… Ahh...”

Sirius got up on all fours first, back arching like a work of art, and Remus could see his dick again, or rather the silky pale bow he had tied around it, a little bit rumpled from the constant contact with the sofa and Remus’s legs, but still just as intriguing as before.

Sirius spread his legs shamelessly and sat down facing Remus astride his thighs. Remus took his warm arse in his hands and squeezed, then took advantage of the delicious moan from Sirius’s mouth by reaching up for it, diving straight in and lapping it up. Sirius’s pretty mouth that tasted of sex and lip gloss. Remus made his kiss punishingly hard, wanted to see those gorgeous, slutty lips swell, and to his delight Sirius’s kisses back were sweet and not aggressive at all. The wolf got off on submission like nothing else.

He let one hand travel over Sirius’s hip and between his legs, smiled a little into the kiss when his boyfriend’s hips bucked towards him. The silk was smooth and almost delicate. Remus squeezed his lover’s dick teasingly, felt it heat up and try to get hard in his hand.

Still laughing to himself, high on his power trip, Remus slipped his mouth down to Sirius’s jaw. He slid his wet lips all over, exploring the smooth feel of a properly shaved jaw, then he sucked and sucked. Sirius moaned out loud, he really did get quite loud when he was close to orgasming. Remus teased his trapped dick, played with the silken fabric wrapping him too tightly, encountered engorged, tender flesh poking out, unable to escape. He bit down hard when he felt a dribble of precum on his finger.

“Fuck, Remus, bite my neck, so good, come all over me, make me… Fuck, so good!”

Remus pinched the wrapped-up package, then tickled it. The wolf was there behind his teeth now and he slipped down to Sirius’s neck, stunning Sirius who had thrown his head to the side, baring himself while he swore and moaned and thrust his dick into Remus’s hand. Remus gnawed gently up and down the white expanse, thrill after thrill going through him that he was being let in like this. Off the leash. When Sirius squirmed and whimpered in pain Remus bit down, let his teeth sink deep, deep into vulnerable flesh, felt tendons jump, felt the blood rush enticingly just underneath. Almost breaking it, almost tearing it all to pieces. He growled and gnawed, took Sirius’s whole dick in his hand and rolled it around harshly in his palm. Sirius was right on the edge now, Remus could feel his pulse right there in his throbbing, pitifully trapped member.

He let go, heard Sirius grunt, watched him try to abort the movement in his bucking hips. Remus took his own leaking, throbbing prick in a steady grip, then Sirius’s pierced nipple in the other.

“Shit.”

Remus hummed, almost compassionately, but mostly he just felt high and mighty. He pinched and twisted, watched Sirius try to move away from the pain. Sirius grabbed his shoulders to steady himself and Remus let him, watched with outright admiration how beautiful his lover was. 

He wanked himself off while he watched the bruises on Sirius’s jaw and neck, the mascara that was smudging and sticking his lashes together. His sticky, red, fattened lips.

“I love you,” Sirius mouthed, catching his eye, and that was it, that was as much as Remus could take. He came hot and wet over Sirius’s dick, soiling the pretty silk around it.

Remus gave a last pinch to Sirius’s nipple before he put both hands on his lover’s face instead, brought him in and kissed his mouth. 

“Mine,” Remus said emphatically, although who was talking and about what particular body part was anybody’s guess. Sirius smiled at him nonetheless, but he did look quite agitated. Remus let his eyes travel down his body, licked his lips when they encountered Sirius’s dick, now decorated in both silk and come. Sirius looked down as well, and they both smiled when his dick twitched, seemingly a bit flustered with its continuing predicament.

“Turn around and I’ll… Yeah.” Remus made space between his legs for Sirius to sink down and lean back comfortably against Remus’s chest. As comfortably as he could, Remus supposed, and he put a teasing finger underneath Sirius’s rigid dick and bounced it up and down. Sirius groaned with frustration.

Remus gave him a patronizing pat on his head, then grabbed one end of the ribbon and pulled. Sirius’s groan grew in volume until it was nearing a yell, and Remus bunched the wet silk up and pushed it into his lover’s wide open mouth. He was pretty sure Sirius swore at him, but with his voice muffled, it could have been a simple ‘thank you’, too. 

“Touch yourself,” Remus growled in his ear, choosing to place his own hands on Sirius’s chest. His right palm was still stinging, and Remus, guided by the wolf, cupped the strong pectorals in his palms, put his thumbs on the tiny pink nipples. 

Sirius made a pained noise; one nipple was badly bruised and he had also wrapped a hand around his long-neglected prick. Remus kissed his neck, then decided to give him another love bite while he kept an eye on his nipples and his gorgeous, bright pink dick. Sirius was straining his arm and back, pushing his chest into Remus’s hands, his head thrown to the side while he chased his orgasm. Remus thought he could feel its approach, the force in the heartbeat underneath Remus’s hand, the runaway throb in the pulse point that Remus was sucking a mark over. 

Sirius’s body went rigid, first, then lax in Remus’s arms, then it coiled and jolted with each new pulse of come that spurted between Sirius’s fingers. Remus listened to him whine for a bit, then released the skin he had been abusing and shushed him instead. He licked Sirius’s face all over, lapped up the taste of salt and mate and love, nosed carefully at the vital signs and made sure he was breathing alright. He could feel his tail wagging.

Eventually, Sirius spat out the sash from his mouth.

“Fuck me that was intense, wasn’t it? Come here…”

Sirius took him around the middle and wrestled him down on the sofa, and even though the wolf was present, eager to take charge and roll them around to get back on top, there was Remus, too, to consider.

“Ouch,” he got out before he could force it back down, and Sirius stopped immediately, looking worried and cradling the back of his neck instead, other hand skimming up Remus’s body to check.

“A warm bath,” Sirius decided, “and I’ll try and massage your joints a bit, yeah?”

“Thanks,” Remus croaked, awkward and grateful in equal measure. 

Sirius smiled and kissed him, mouth and nose and forehead.

“Up you come…” Sirius wobbled a little as he lifted Remus up from the sofa, and Remus hid a smile in his lover’s neck, hid a kiss there too, then wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck. 

He listened drowsily to the flow of water in the bathtub, still safe in Sirius’s arms. Sirius had drawn a bath for them enough times with Remus clinging to him that he was able to do it one-handedly without mishap now. It was a very good skill to have, thought both Remus and the wolf, the latter of which was all but curled up asleep after a day well spent. 

Sirius stepped into the tub, wrapping both arms around Remus and began bending over, lowering him down. Remus twisted his head to be able to look at his lover, his back to the water, letting Sirius guide him down into the tub. Complete trust. 

Sirius supported his neck even when he was submerged to his chest and comfortably sitting down, and Remus took it upon himself to produce soft, needy noises until Sirius bent all the way down to him and kissed him. Kissed him good and slow, with a lingering, sexy tongue Remus got to suck on.

Half an hour later Sirius had massaged every joint he could find, and Remus was marginally less achy and ever more grateful.

“Are you going to heal yourself?” Remus asked thickly.

Sirius raised Remus’s hand, which he had been massaging, to his mouth and kissed it. Back first, then palm.

“Yeah I’m gonna have to. You’re a lot stronger than you look, love.”

Remus blushed and felt a hint of contentment mingling with the disappointment. All his hard work would be spelled away with the flick of a wand. He liked Sirius’s body showing clear signs of who it was that got to play with it.

“I could leave the ones on my neck, if you’re that keen on them,” Sirius said, having apparently read Remus’s facial expression with ease. 

Remus hummed in agreement, a sweet fluttering feeling starting in his lower belly and growing, growing…

As if he had read his mind, too, Sirius placed a hand over Remus’s belly and caressed him there, over and over.

“There’s still some leftover meat for your little tummy. Raw and bloody, just like your furry little problem likes it. And maybe some tea and a spliff in bed, afterwards?”

“We shouldn’t smoke in bed,” Remus said hesitatingly, although it did sound exactly like what he needed. Raw meat and stimulants, anything to take the pain away, anything at all…

“The full moon is the time for making exceptions, isn’t it? For doing things a bit differently.”

“Yeah,” Remus agreed hastily. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. Thank you, I mean. Thanks for letting me, for letting us – You know.”

“My pleasure,” Sirius said and bit his ear playfully, then growled in a decent imitation of what the wolf sounded like. It didn’t sound nearly as majestic coming from Sirius, though.

Remus splashed some water in his face and growled right back, showing him how it was done.


End file.
